1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to upright vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to upright vacuum cleaners that are convertible between on-floor and above-floor cleaning modes.
2. Description of Related Art
Upright vacuum cleaners typically include a handle assembly and a base module. Such upright vacuum cleaners that are convertible between above-floor and on-floor cleaning modes include conversion valves for selectively connecting a vacuum source to the suction opening adjacent the floor in the base module for on-floor cleaning or a suction opening on an auxiliary hose for above-floor cleaning. These conversion valves range from rotary valves, handle-operated conversion valves, and removable valve assemblies, and are often complex, resulting in increased manufacturing costs and greater risks of malfunction. Eliminating or reducing the complexity of the conversion valve assembly would reduce overall costs and provide a more reliable vacuum cleaner.
Where such convertible vacuum cleaners include an agitation brush on the base for on-floor cleaning, it is typical to have a height adjustment mechanism for lifting the rotating agitation brush from the surface to be cleaned when the vacuum cleaner is in the above-floor cleaning mode. Often, these convertible vacuum cleaner configurations convert to above-floor operation without disturbing the drive assembly for the rotating agitation brush and at the same time protecting the carpet from damage by the rotating brush. The mechanism for disengaging the agitation brush is sometimes responsive to manipulation of the pivotable handle, wherein a handle-actuated mechanism lifts the agitation brush from the surface to be cleaned when the handle is in the upright or storage position. Other mechanisms are operable by the user, wherein the user can selectively operate a knob or lever on the base module to raise or lower the agitation brush relative the supporting surface. Again, however, these height adjustment mechanisms are typically complex, resulting in higher manufacturing costs and greater risks of malfunction. Reducing the complexity of the mechanical link for disengaging the brush from the supporting surface, or eliminating a mechanical link altogether, would reduce overall costs and provide a more reliable vacuum cleaner.
The invention relates to an upright vacuum cleaner having a base, an auxiliary hose for above-floor cleaning, and a dirt-collecting filtration assembly having a filter for separating dirt and debris from air and an inlet opening in fluid communication with the filter. The base has wheels for movement along a surface to be cleaned, and a suction nozzle for on-floor cleaning. The inlet opening of the dirt-collecting filtration assembly is adapted to be selectively fluidly connected to the suction nozzle and alternatively selectively fluidly connected to the auxiliary hose. The cleaner includes a suction motor to draw dirty air and debris from the surface to be cleaned through the suction nozzle and into the inlet opening in the dirt-collecting filtration assembly, or alternatively through the auxiliary hose into the inlet opening of the dirt-collecting filtration assembly.
The dirt-collecting filtration assembly is adapted to be selectively positioned in one of two orientations with respect to the suction motor, the suction nozzle and the auxiliary hose. In the first orientation, the inlet opening of the dirt-collecting filtration assembly is fluidly connected to the suction nozzle. In the second orientation, the inlet opening of the dirt-collecting filtration assembly is fluidly connected to the auxiliary hose. The dirt-collecting filtration assembly is mounted in the base and comprises a hopper, and the filter is a filter bag removably mounted in the hopper.
The invention further includes a handle pivotally mounted to the base, with the auxiliary hose is mounted in the handle. The handle comprises a hollow tube that is pivotally mounted to the base, and the hose is mounted and stored within the hollow tube and is collapsible and stored in its entirety with the tube when not in use. The auxiliary hose is mounted at one end in the base and at another end to an upper portion of the hollow tube. The hollow tube is removably mounted to the base and forms a wand for above-floor cleaning, forming at an upper portion a handle grip for manipulating the handle when the hollow tube is pivotally mounted to the base. Above-floor cleaning tools are selectively mountable to the upper portion of the hollow tube for above-floor cleaning.
The invention further includes a first switch for selectively controlling power to the suction motor, and a second switch for selectively controlling power to a drive motor for driving an agitation brush for on-floor cleaning. The first and second switches control power to the suction and drive motors upon rotation of the upright handle from a vertical orientation to an inclined orientation. The first switch also controls power to the suction motor upon removal of the hollow tube from the base.
The invention further relates to an upright vacuum cleaner having a base, an auxiliary hose for above-floor cleaning, and a dirt-collecting filtration assembly having a filter for separating dirt and debris from air and an inlet opening in fluid communication with the filter. The base has wheels for movement along a surface to be cleaned, and a suction nozzle for on-floor cleaning. The inlet opening of the dirt-collecting filtration assembly is adapted to be selectively fluidly connected to the suction nozzle and alternatively selectively fluidly connected to the auxiliary hose. The cleaner includes a suction motor to draw dirty air and debris from the surface to be cleaned through the suction nozzle and into the inlet opening in the dirt-collecting filtration assembly, or alternatively through the auxiliary hose into the inlet opening of the dirt-collecting filtration assembly. The cleaner further has a handle including a hollow tube that is pivotally mounted to the base. The auxiliary hose is mounted at one end in the base and at another end to an upper portion of the hollow tube, and is collapsible and stored in its entirety within the hollow tube when not in use.
The hollow tube is removably mounted to the base and forms a wand for above-floor cleaning, and forms at an upper portion a handle grip for manipulating the handle when the hollow tube is pivotally mounted to the base. Above-floor cleaning tools are selectively mountable to the upper portion of the hollow tube for above-floor cleaning.
The cleaner further includes a first switch for selectively controlling power to the suction motor, an agitation brush for on-floor cleaning and a drive motor for driving the agitation brush, and a second switch for selectively controlling power to the drive motor for on-floor cleaning. The first and second switches control power to the suction and drive motors upon rotation of the upright handle from a vertical orientation to an inclined orientation, and the first switch also controls power to the suction motor upon removal of the hollow tube from the base.
The invention further relates to an upright vacuum cleaner having a base, an auxiliary hose for above-floor cleaning, and a dirt-collecting filtration assembly having a filter for separating dirt and debris from air and an inlet opening in fluid communication with the filter. The base has wheels for movement along a surface to be cleaned, and a suction nozzle for on-floor cleaning. The inlet opening of the dirt-collecting filtration assembly is adapted to be selectively fluidly connected to the suction nozzle and alternatively selectively fluidly connected to the auxiliary hose. The cleaner includes a suction motor to draw dirty air and debris from the surface to be cleaned through the suction nozzle and into the inlet opening in the dirt-collecting filtration assembly, or alternatively through the auxiliary hose into the inlet opening of the dirt-collecting filtration assembly. The cleaner further includes a first switch for selectively controlling power to the suction motor, an agitation brush for on-floor cleaning and a drive motor for driving the agitation brush, and a second switch for selectively controlling power to the drive motor for on-floor cleaning. The first and second switches control power to the suction and drive motors upon rotation of the upright handle from a vertical orientation to an inclined orientation, and the first switch also controls power to the suction motor upon removal of the hollow tube from the base.